One Last Appearance
by number1brawlfan
Summary: After some tension between Ezra and Kanan, Ezra runs off, only to meet a woman who is more than she seems.


**This is the second oneshot inspired by a headcanon of mine where Ezra runs off after a fight with Kanan and meets the last person he'd expect to run into. He doesn't know it, at least not yet.**

* * *

Training couldn't have been any more stressful. Some of the irritation from the previous day soaked into the morning, and was not making the day as pleasant as they would have liked. Not to mention Ezra was having a difficult time dodging the rocky ammo that Kanan was throwing at him. While Kanan was well aware of Ezra's occasional lack of focus while training, this was not one of those days for Kanan as his patience was easily fading.

"Come on Ezra!" Kanan annoyingly sighed. "We've gone over this already. You shouldn't be this distracted."

"I'm trying." Ezra replied.

"There is no try."

The supply run didn't help Kanan's annoyed state of mind. It was meant to be a simple enough task, but it wouldn't take a turn for the best. The group of Storm Troopers had to start a fire fight, make the trip difficult. They got most of the supplies back to the Ghost unharmed, but one minor slip up resulted in Ezra twisting his ankle and some of the supplies he was carrying ended up getting damaged.

"I can't believe you Ezra." Kanan bitterly lectured. "How could you be so clumsy?"

"How was I supposed to know that the Storm Troopers were going to set fire to some of the power cells? I didn't put that stray pipe there."

"If you had been paying attention, you wouldn't have tripped and twisted your ankle, resulting in those power cells being compromised."

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Considering you were the one handling the supplies in question, yes. You can't do anything right, can you?"

"Stop it," Hera intervened, placing herself in between the two Jedi, "both of you. I have had enough of your bickering. We got most of the supplies, so it's not the end of the world. Accidents will happen."

"The real accident here is Ezra." Kanan sighed under his breath.

Ezra flinched at Kanan's statement, actually fazed by his words, and Hera shot Kanan a disapproving glare. Kanan realized what he had said, and the pain that it caused.

"Well if I'm such a mistake, why don't I just leave?" Ezra yelled.

Ezra turned his back to Hera and Kana nans left the Ghost.

Even with the discomfort of his twisted ankle, Ezra was able to get pretty far away from the Ghost. Since neither Kanan nor Hera came after him, Ezra figured that meant that they truly didn't want him. That Kanan's words about Ezra being an accident was true.

A patch of Lothal's tall grass and a boulder provided a suitable place for him to take refuge. He sat himself down, back against the boulder, and the lecture had finally decided to set in. Having never been yelled at by Kanan like this before rattled him. Ezra had not been yelled at in years, no one had paid much attention to him on the street unless he got in someone's way. It was also a known fact that Ezra's parents had never had to raise their voice to him once, with the exception of wanting to get his attention. What made the situation worse was the fact that Kanan called him an accident, which Ezra subconsciously associated with being useless and insignificant.

He was in such a daze that he didn't notice a hooded woman approached him. She didn't wait for an invite as she sat next to the teen. As much as Ezra didn't want a visitor, especially with him in his current state, part of him simple didn't care.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Ezra lied, not wanting to talk about it or burden his visitor.

She looked down at Ezra's hands noticing that he was shaking ever so lightly. Her attention was then drawn to Ezra's ankle, which she could tell was hurt.

"At least let me help you with this."

She pulled out some bandages that she had hidden under her robe, grabbed Ezra's leg and started to wrap it.

"Lovely weather we're having today, aren't we?"

"Uh, yeah. Lothal is nice this time of year. We're getting near the end of summer, so the temperature is going to be pleasant for the next few months. Not too hot, not too cold. Just the way I like it."

"So you live here? I don't mean to sound oblivious, it's just I'm new to these parts and I haven't seen you around here much, and you never know where people will take refuge to."

"I wouldn't exactly call Lothal a safe haven for refugees. To answer your question though, yes, I was born and raised on this planet."

The two continued to have a light conversation as she continued to wrap his ankle. Ezra had even stopped shaking.

"There you go. All better." She stated, patting his ankle lightly.

"Thank you." Ezra thanked.

"So do you want to tell me what's really bothering you? I doubt this ankle of yours is the main reason you decided to run off. You were shaking, and since the weather is just right, you can't say that you're cold."

Ezra didn't expect the woman to question him about what was wrong. He had hoped his ankle and their small talk to take her mind off of it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ezra stated. "It doesn't matter."

The woman threw an arm around his shoulders, which caused Ezra to tense up for a second.

"It can't hurt. What's up?"

Ezra let out a sigh of defeat. He could tell that she was not going to leave him be about it.

"My father and I got into a bit of a confrontation." Ezra admitted. "We were both stressed, the day wasn't really going according to plan. Not to mention the bitterness of yesterday's failed attempt at finding a safe haven off Lothal decided to stay for another. It also didn't help that I caused some problems with a supply run. I'll admit I was distracted and clumsy, and it was my fault that some of the supplies got destroyed because of it. That does not give him a pass to call me an accident. I'm not just some nobody, nor am I some useless insignificant mistake."

The woman could feel his emotional pain, but decided to give him a soft smile.

"Go easy on him. He's new at this. He's had to spend so much time on his own that he's not use to the idea of raising a son, especially one with your talents. He wasn't prepared to teach you, or help raise you. He's had to spend so much time concealing his own emotions and refusing to make connections that he wasn't quite ready to take on the responsibility of caring for a child, and he hasn't been that open with others since he was a child. You've got to remember, he has had to struggle through a lot over the years, and he's lost so much. Being with you and other people is staring to help him open up emotionally and he's finally letting himself connect with other people."

It took a moment before Ezra really got what she was saying. He had just been hearing her words, but once he actually listened to what she was saying, and how accurate her words were, he was shocked. Ezra knew that Kanan was a pretty private person when it came to his personal life, and no one, except for Hera, could say that they knew everything about him. In fact it was Hera who helped fill in some of the blanks for Ezra, so that he could better understand his mentor. The fact that this woman knew this much about Kanan was a strange find.

"How do you know all of this?" Ezra questioned.

"Let's just say that I've known your 'father' since he was young. I am well aware of his quirks and responses. He was proud, headstrong and loved adventure. The best student I ever had. He's a good guy and you should consider yourself lucky that you found someone as wonderful as him. I know he's lucky to have found such a talented, caring, and spontaneous youth in you."

She gently grabbed the sides of Ezra's face and placed a light kiss on the top of his head, causing Ezra to close his eyes.

"Thank you for finding Kanan. Take good care of him."

Ezra kept his eyes closed for a moment, taking her words to heart. Her silence was eerie and when he realized that she had used Kanan's name, he instantly opened his eyes. She was not there to greet him. In fact, the woman was gone, almost as if she wasn't even there to begin with.

Ezra had made it back to the Ghost unharmed. When he got inside and Kanan found him, the older Jedi let out a sigh of relief, placing both hands on Ezra's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Kanan gladly sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have called you an accident."

"It's okay Kanan. Tensions were high and we were both a bit stressed. If anything I should apologize. I was clumsy and I haven't exactly been on par mentally the last few days, and it hasn't exactly been helping your annoyance lately. For that I am sorry."

"I accept your apology, but you have about just as much of a reason to apologize as I do. I know I can be aggravated pretty easily somedays. However, it's over and done with so I don't think it really matters anymore."

Ezra gave Kanan a smile, unknowingly sending Kanan an unusual wave of emotion.

"Something feels different about you." Kanan stated.

"What do you mean Kanan?" Ezra asked, slightly confused.

"Something feels different. I'm not just referring to you being in a better mood. Something about you seems lighter in spirit and slightly nostalgic."

Ezra didn't need to think twice to know exactly what Kanan was referring to.

"Well, I did meet someone from your past while I was getting some space." Ezra admitted.

"Really? Who?" Kanan asked, genuinely curious.

"She didn't give me her name, but she told me that she knew you since you were very young and how you were headstrong and the best student she ever had."

Ezra let out a smile with a small chuckle, but the expression on Kanan's face started to worry him.

"Kanan?"

Kanan pulled Ezra into an embrace, which surprised the teen. Ezra tried to struggle a little trying to get out of his grip. When Kanan let out a shiver, Ezra knew something was up.

"Kanan? What's wrong?"

"You saw Depa Billaba?" Kanan whispered.

Ezra's eyes widened in shock. Depa Billaba was the name of Kanan's master, who had died years ago. Which lead Ezra to wonder how he could have possible seen her.

"But isn't she dead?" Ezra questioned.

"Yes, but sometimes the Force works in mysterious ways. Sometimes, even the deceased are said to come back for a short period of time. What else did she say?"

"That you were proud and loved adventure … and she thanked me."

"Thanked you? For what?"

"For finding you. For helping you open up after all your years of closing yourself off. And she told me to watch over you, to take care of you."

Kanan was speechless. The thought that his master had been watching over for him for years, watching him grow and witnessing his hardships was enough to bring a tear to his eye. And the fact that she came to see Ezra for one last appearance in the galaxy was both heartwarming and tragic. But deep down Kanan knew this was the best thing to do. For her to feel at ease and to move on upon seeing Ezra meant so much.

After a few moments of Kanan's silent, teary eyed lament he finally decided to loosen his grip on Ezra.

"Thank you Ezra." Kanan quietly said, a small smile gracing his face. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do." Ezra cheerfully replied. "No more mopping okay? If she's happy to know that you're doing this well, you should be too."

Kanan gave a humored smile.

"You've got a point. How about we do some training. I think I can confidently say that we're calm enough to some."

"I was thinking we could actually do some meditating and maybe spend the rest of the day relaxing. This was a lot to take in for one day, and I think we both need some time to let it all process."

"You know what? I think you have a point there. Let's go with your plan."

Ezra gave him a nod and they both started to head to Kanan's room, unaware of one last euphoric smile gracing itself upon them.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and I appreciate if you read it as well as if you favorite it and follow it. This one was fun to write and it si my longest oneshot on here.**


End file.
